I'll Be Watching
by mystasia
Summary: Takes place in a certain person's POV. This takes place before AVALANCHE goes to the Temple of the Ancients.


I'll Be Watching  
By Mystasia  
  
Part 1: Friendship and Heartache  
  
The door swinging open caught my attention, and my eyes turned to the one person I could truly call a friend. I smiled and tilted my head questioningly. A smile lit up her face as humor reflected in her lush emerald green eyes.   
  
"Do you want to explore the Golden Saucer?" Aeris asked and was already tugging my hand, pulling me out the door. I laughed and followed her. I have never felt so much at peace. I do not understand the reason, but being around Aeris always put me at peace. Her presence erased my past sorrow.   
  
That night we did all the girl things we could have thought of. We shopped, pigged out on food, got our nails done, played games, rode the rides, and anything else we could think of. Today as we spent a day laughing and just relaxing, reality seemed to disappear. There was no Sephiroth trying to take over the world. No Shinra to drain the world of its life source, but most of all, there was no battling. We seemed like ordinary people; not a resistance group called AVALANCHE. We were just best friends having fun, but in the back of my mind I knew the truth. Tomorrow we will go to the Temple of the Ancients to find out our much-needed answers. I glanced sideways at Aeris and saw that she was more solemn. Her eyes held a distant and troubled look as she stared ahead of her into space. I cannot explain it, but it seemed in the last few weeks, Aeris had seemed more subdued. An air of sorrow and determination illuminated her actions and words.   
  
"Yuffie?" I snapped back to attention as I heard Aeris' voice calling my name.   
  
"Oh. Sorry Aeris. I was just thinking."   
  
A look of mocked horror and surprise appeared on her face. "You were actually thinking? Yuffie was thinking??? Has the world come to an end?"   
  
Aeris dramatically held her hand up to her forehead and pretended to faint.   
  
"Ha ha." I replied sarcastically as I tried to help her up, but she was giggling too much to pull her own weight up. I ended up falling on the ground next to her as she laughed hysterically. I shot her an annoyed look, but I could feel the tips of my mouth quivering as I tried to hide my amusement. Her laughter was contagious and I rolled on the ground with laughter. What a scene we made!   
  
"Umm… ladies?" We looked up to see Cloud Strife looking down at us, his face impassive, except the flicker of amusement in his eyes. I watched fondly as he held out his hand to Aeris and helped her up. She began to walk over, but my leg 'accidentally' was in the way, and she stumbled and fell into the surprise arms of Cloud. I was amused as I saw a deep blush appear on her face, and…what? Are my eyes deceiving me? I was shocked to find a faint blush on Cloud's handsome features. Their eyes were locked intently on one another's. Cloud's eyes still held amusement, but now shone with a tenderness I had never seen in him. Aeris's emerald ones were filled with love, passion, and…sorrow? …Regret? I did not have time to ponder this as I realized it was time to meet the others for a quick meeting.   
  
To my own amusement, I saw that they were still holding each other closely. I cleared my throat to get their attention, and when that didn't work I coughed. "As much as I like watching you two hold each other and all…isn't it time for our meeting? I bet the others are waiting."  
  
Aeris and Cloud jumped apart they realized that they were still holding each other. Aeris' face was immediately flushed, and I could again see the faint blush on Cloud's face. I hid a smirk as I received death glares from the two. I trailed behind them as Cloud led Aeris by the hand to where we were supposed to meet the others in the Ghost Hotel. When we arrived, we saw everyone waiting for us. I walked in before Cloud and Aeris. I smiled brightly at them, but the only person who acknowledged the smile was surprisingly, Vincent. He nodded in my direction. I looked back to see Cloud still leading Aeris in by the hand. I caught sight of Tifa's face as she let out a barely audible gasp. Her face was masked with pain and betrayal. Cloud must have seen it too because he immediately dropped Aeris' hand and began the meeting.   
  
I saw Aeris' hurt expression, but it quickly dissolved into her usual smile. She sat down between Nanaki and me, absentmindedly stroking him. She smiled at me, but I could see in her eyes that she was still hurt. I looked back at Tifa who was watching Cloud intently, the hurt gone from her face. Then I turned to Cloud, he was glancing back between Aeris and Tifa. I fumed. Damn you Cloud. Why can't you choose? Can't you see that you're hurting them? Hurting Aeris? I only half-listened to Cloud as I looked around and examined these people that I met not too long ago, and who became my 'friends'. First there was our fierce leader himself. He was an ex-Soldier who joined AVALANCHE as a mercenary. He and Tifa were childhood friends. He joined Soldier to impress her or something. His reason for fighting against Sephiroth was revenge. That's all I really know about him. He seems nice, and I guess I look up to him as an older brother. I'm not sure what he thinks of me, but Aeris tells me that he thinks of me as a younger sister.   
  
Then there's Aeris. She's like my older sister. She was the only person who tried to get to know me better. I found myself able to open up to her. I told her things about my past, that I have never told anyone else before. She told me of her past, and I wondered how she could still smile and be cheerful after all she's been through. She is probably the kindest and most innocent person that I have ever met. One would not be able to guess that she was a fighter just like the rest of us. That's what I like about her. She seems frail, but she could hold her own in a battle. I guess everyone thinks that she is the strongest, not physically, but mentally out of all of us. But I know differently. She's been through so much and yet she still doesn't cry. I know that she hides all her negative emotions, and that she is hurting inside. So that's why I try to protect her. I hate to see her hurt in any way, so I always watch her in battles, just in case. I give anyone who hurts her, a reason to want to die right then. That's why I want to pound Cloud's face so many times. To many people Aeris is special because she is the last of her kind, but to me she's just Aeris. Sweet and gentle Aeris who cares more about everyone and everything else, then herself.   
  
Next is RedXIII or Nanaki. He's the last of his kind too. He seems to be older than he really is because of his wisdom. I must admit he's really smart, and he's a great fighter too. He's from Cosmo Canyon. The weirdest thing is that his grandfather, is a human, well close to human at least. I never questioned it. He's really nice to me, but I really wouldn't call him that good of a friend. But he is a friend none the less.  
  
Then there's Tifa the last girl member in the group. She's really pretty, I guess. I don't know much about her, just that she's Cloud's childhood friend. She really loves him, I can tell. I also know that she is holding onto their promise or something. Aeris told me about it. Tifa and Cloud had apparently made a promise at a well or something, the night before he left to join Soldier. I think it was something about Cloud coming to rescue her when she was in trouble. She really hasn't made an effort to become my friend. She's nice to me and all, and I like her, but we just aren't friends.  
  
Hmm…that brings me to Barret. He was the original leader of AVALANCHE before Cloud took over. His reason for fighting is to save the Planet for his daughter and revenge. He's cool I guess. I like pissing him off. It's so funny and passes the time for me. Yeah, he's an okay guy.  
  
Then there's the other old guy, Cid. He has the worse language. Even I don't cuss that much. Although I admit he's taught me a lot of new words. I wonder what my dad would say if I repeated some of the stuff that I hear Cid say. He's a pilot. The best one around, according to him. He was supposed to be the first man in space, but he sacrificed his dreams to save a woman named Shera. I really did wonder if he had feelings for her. I don't understand his obsession with tea though. He's fun to piss off too. Though he seems like a tough guy, he's a big softy on the inside. He a good fighter too.  
  
Then there's the stuff mog. Actually he's Cait Sith. He is really weird and comes up with the weirdest fortunes. Honestly. Aeris about told me the fortunes he had gave Cloud when they first met him. I honestly don't know how he fights with a megaphone, but he's a good fighter too. He's the other forgotten person in our group. Aeris is friends with him though. I really understand how he feels. Sometimes I get the feeling that the others didn't want me there with them.  
  
Then last, but not least Vincent. He's so mysterious. He's the only other person who really talks to me. He's all gloomy and broody. He's still paying for his 'sins' (whatever that means), and is still mourning over his lost love. I think he's so cool… and cute too. Too bad he's too old and still mourning over Lucrecia. His eyes are so mysteriously red. I wonder if they had been a different color before? Perhaps maybe blue? He would look good with blue eyes. He's watching me right now. Oh my gawd. Am I blushing? Why do I feel this way? My heart is fluttering. It's really new to me. GAWD! Kisagari, stop staring. You're making a fool of yourself, get a grip! I force myself to look away and turn to Aeris. She has a knowing look on her face. Huh? I'll ask her later.   
  
Finally Cloud finishes his boring speech. I get up and follow Aeris to the room we share. I plop down on my bed and look up at the ceiling. Aeris sits at the dresser and pulls her braid down and begins to brush her hair.   
  
"You like him don't you?" It was such an abrupt question.  
  
"W..what? Like who?" I look at her to see a funny smile on her face. "Who?" I repeated.   
  
"Oh… only the most cryptic person in our group. He likes to brood a lot. He uses a gun to fight. Wears red and black. Wear a long black cape and has a claw. Long jet black hair and crimson eyes. Sounds familiar, Yuffie?" She laughed smugly as I looked at her horrified.   
  
"You've got it all wrong sister. Yuffie Kisagari does not like any man." Damn I'm blushing. Stop it!  
  
Aeris laughed. "Sure you don't. Look, I can help you get him for yourself."  
  
WHAT? "ARGH!!! I don't like him!" I lunged at Aeris with a pillow in hand and hit her on the head mercilessly.   
  
"Hey!" She laughed as she grabbed her pillow and soon we were engaged in a big pillow fight. After a while we stopped collapsed in giggles with feathers all around us. Aeris finally stopped laughing. "Oh no! My hair's all messed up, and I just brushed it."  
  
"Why would you care if your hair is messy?"  
  
Aeris blushed. "I don't care, it's just that…"  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I was going to go see Cloud about a promise." She blushed even more. I was intrigued.   
  
"What sort of promise?"  
  
Blushing even more. "Umm… a date."  
  
"What? A DATE?"   
  
"Yeah, in exchange for him being my bodyguard."  
  
"Why now?"  
  
Aeris stopped brushing her hair, and stared off into the distance.   
  
"Because I might not have another chance." She whispered barely audible.  
  
"What?"   
  
Aeris set her brush down. "No. Nothing. It's nothing."   
  
She got up and opened the door, but then turned around. "Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck, sis."  
  
She smiled at that. "Maybe I can help you get Vincent after this."  
  
She barely dodged the pillow I threw at her. I could hear her laughter as she headed to Cloud's room.  
  
A moment later, Aeris came back into the room. She didn't say a word, and just went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Huh? Why wasn't she with Cloud? Did he reject her? That bastard. Was that tears I saw? Aeris got into her bed without saying anything. I could hear her crying, even though she was silent. One thing about being a ninja is that you have good hearing.   
  
"Sis?" I watched her worriedly.  
  
"Mmmm?" She replied her voice muffled as she buried her head deeper into her pillow trying to suppress her sobs. My temper flared. What did that spiky-haired jackass do now?   
  
"Aeris? C'mon tell me what's wrong? Why aren't you with Cloud?"  
  
Aeris did her best to try and cover up her misery as she spoke. "He was busy."  
  
What? Busy with what? I don't know, but I'm going to find out myself.  
  
"Aeris, I'm going for a walk. Goodnight."  
  
"Night." Aeris mumbled.  
  
I stalked down the hall towards Cloud's room and was about to slam his door open when I heard voices from within. I strained to figure out who it was.  
  
"Cloud."  
  
"Yeah, Tif?"  
  
"Wanna go on a date?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know… a DATE. Come on."  
  
I watched from the shadows as Tifa dragged Cloud away. I can't believe them!  
  
I followed them as they continued their date, staying in the shadows.   
  
~ tbc ~  
  
My Ramblings and Such: I honestly was going to make this a one shot fic, but it got too long, so it's going to be a small series. Here's my second FFVII fic. I'm not even done with my first one yet, but hey. I always thought that Yuffie would be overprotective of Aeris, ne? Well I don't know. This is how I'm interpreting their friendship. Anyway, comments are appreciated, and flames are welcomed to. In fact you can flame me to death if that pleases you.  
  
  



End file.
